1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the stereoscopic display technology field, and more particularly relates to an array substrate, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel utilizing the array substrate, and a stereoscopic display device utilizing the array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, FIG. 1 is a part structure of an array substrate in the prior art. FIG. 2 is an equivalent circuit diagram of the array substrate shown in FIG. 2.
In the prior art, to achieve a low color shift effect for a stereoscopic display device, one method is using a charge sharing design for a pixel. The method divides that pixel into two pixel areas of a main pixel and a sub pixel. As shown in FIG. 2, when a gate line (charge line) is turned on, the main pixel and the sub pixel are respectively charged through a main TFT Tmain and a sub TFT Tsub. Then, the gate line (charge line) is turned off. After the gate line (charge line) is turned off, a share line is turned on, a TFT Tcs is turned on such that charges of capacitors Cst sub and Clc sub in the sub pixel are redistributed. Finally, the voltage levels of the main pixel and the sub pixel are different to achieve the low color shift effect.
In a three-dimension (3D) display mode, a display method which two fames are inverted is usually used. However, in that method, when the share line is turned on to actuate a charge sharing function, because a capacitor Cb is existed, the low color shift function is abnormal such that the brightness of a sub pixel of a left-eye frame or the brightness of a sub pixel of a right-eye frame is brighter. As a result, the brightness of a left-eye frame and the brightness of a right-eye frame are not identical. Therefore, when displaying a 3D picture, a share TFT (Field Effect Transistor of the share line, that is, the Tcs in FIG. 2) is set to be turned off or be disabled.
In order to set the share TFT to be turned off or be disable, in the prior art, the charge line and the share line are designed to be controlled independently. If the charge sharing function is required to be turned off, the share TFT is turned off to turn off the share line. However, the above method will double the usage of gate IC chip and chip on film (COF).
In another design, in order to reduce the usage of gate IC chip and chip on film (COF), the charge line and the share line are designed to be connected. For example, three charge lines and one share line are connected, called a N+2 charge sharing design. In the above design, when the Nth charge line is turned on, a Nth pixel is charged. Then, when the (N+2)th charge line is turned on, because the (N+2)th charge line and the Nth share line are connected, a sub pixel of the Nth pixel generates the charge sharing function so as to achieve the low color shift effect. However, the share line of that design cannot be independently controlled such that the low color shift cannot be turned off through turning off the share line. As a result, in the 3D display mode, an image blur in sight and a brightness difference of the left eye and the right eye will occur.